Love and War
by virgin vampire
Summary: B/S shippers rejoice!! Buffy and Spike are together but what happens when Drusilla comes to town? r/r please


****

Love and War

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon nor do I know him or work with him. These characters are not mine they are property of Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, and the WB network. So don't sue me.

****

Spike lit up a cigarette and took a drag before turning to meet the demon that had been tormenting him all night. He put the cigarette out on the ground, stepped on it, and vamped out to fight the demon. The two of them went at it for a good few minutes before Spike finally triumphed over him. Buffy ran up to him.

"Good work. Took you less time tonight. You're improving."

"Yeah well, I didn't like him. He smelled funny." Spike looked at Buffy and noticed that she was looking at him funny. 

"What?" he asked. Buffy pointed to Spikes still vamped-out face and he rolled his eyes and changes his face back to normal. 

"You know, you never could kiss me while I was still vamped." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well I don't like it Spike….I'm sorry." 

Spike turned from her. 

"Bet you could kiss Angel when he was vamped out." 

"Now that's not fair!" Buffy turned him around so he was once again facing her. "I wish you would stop comparing yourself to Angel because we're over. I want you now." 

Spike leaned in to kiss her and they had a long romantic kiss. Suddenly they heard a loud crash like a garbage can had been knocked over and they looked up quickly to see the figure of a woman running away from them.

Spike and Buffy ran after her shouting "Hey! Stop!" 

The women disappeared behind a wall and Spike and Buffy stopped running after her. 

"Oh well. I hope it wasn't someone who needed help or anything." 

They start walking towards the alley to go home. The women behind the wall comes out and starts rubbing her hands together anxiously and starts to whine. She then turns and walks away.

The next evening, Buffy and Spike are in Giles's house waiting to meet the Scooby Gang for an important meeting. 

"So you say that this demon was large?" Giles asks Spike and Spike nods. 

"Yeah…and strong. But I still managed him quite well." 

Buffy turns to him "Oh you sure did…you animal." 

She starts to kiss him and Giles clears his throat. 

"Yes well, that's very nice, but we have important business to discuss….Stop it!!" 

Spike and Buffy stop kissing abruptly. 

"Whatever happened to good old fashioned hatred? You know over a hundred years ago, enemies would actually fight eachother….not kiss eachother." 

Giles picked up and book when Xander, Anya, and Willow walked in.

"Hey…are we late?" Xander asked. 

"No," Giles replied.

Anya looks at Xander. 

"See? I told you that wouldn't take too long."

Buffy and Willow both gave the two of them looks. 

"Laundry…I had to do…laundry." 

Anya gives him a confused look and asked him, "Is that what they're calling it now?"

Buffy laughs and glances in Giles's direction long enough to realize that he was laughing too. 

"Anyway….we are looking for a Fayoral demon. Spike do you know what that is?" Spike rolled his eyes at Giles. 

"Well since you turned into one that one time…do you not remember that?" 

"Oh..right. Sorry. And thanks so much for bringing that up again for me to remember." 

Spike smiled. 

"No problem." 

Giles looked around at the group. "Buffy will patrol as usual tonight…but not alone. I want at least one other person with her." 

Buffy jumped up.

"Spike will go with me." 

Spike raised his eyebrows. "Oh sure, Spike'll go…he's got nothing better to do then protect you from a demon." 

Buffy turned to him. "Well do you?" 

Spike thought for a moment and then pouted.

"No." 

Buffy threw his jacket at him. 

"Good. The sun will be down soon and we can patrol." 

"Oh boy," Spike replied.

That night, Spike and Buffy set out to patrol Sunnydale. She was ready with her weapons and her bodyguard. 

"It's a nice night. Finally caught a break in the heat." Buffy said to Spike as they patrolled the cemetery. 

"Yeah I guess. Since I don't get out much during the day…." Buffy and Spike stopped for a moment and sat on a bench in the middle of cemetery to look around. Suddenly Buffy heard a noise behind her in the bushes. She jerked around, stake in hand, while Spike laughed at her. 

"What?" 

Spike pointed at a squirrel that ran out of the bush.

"Oh. Well it could have been a vampire. Or a demon. You have to be prepared at all times you know." 

Spike smiled and laughed a little bit more. "Yeah. The demon squirrel may have bitten your ankles to get that all-powerful nut away from you." 

Buffy sat down on the bench and pouted. "Well it could have been a demon." 

She and Spike sat in silence for a few moments as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"We've been sitting out here for a long time and nothing has come out and I don't think anything will. We might as well just give up and go home for the evening." 

Buffy sat down again and just as she was about to decide to leave she felt something on her shoulder and jumped up again, stake in hand, and this time pulled Spike with her.

"WOAH!! What are you doing love?" 

Buffy was very quiet and when Spike looked up, he saw why. Drusilla stood before them with an angry look on her face. 

"Spike? Is that you?" 

Spike drew in a sharp breath as he looked Drusilla in the eye and her anger was all he saw. 

"Drusilla? Darling, I thought you were in Europe."

Drusilla looked at Spike and then looked to Buffy. 

"What's going on here Spike?" 

He looked at Buffy, debating whether or not to tell her about the two of them. Buffy nodded at him to tell him that is was okay. 

"Drusilla, Buffy and I are together. We've been seeing eachother for a few months." 

Drusilla started to moan and then she turned and ran into the shadows. Spike called after her.

"Drusilla!! Dru, come back!!"

Spike started to go after her but Buffy stopped him. He turned to look at her and gave her a look of anger before he pulled away from her and continued to pursue Drusilla. Buffy stood in the dark for a minute before walking the opposite way.

"Giles it was so weird. I have never seen that look on his face before."

Buffy was sitting on the couch next to Giles. The scooby gang was right behind them, some were sitting and others weren't.

"But Drusilla is back. I thought she was dead." Willow said to Buffy as she shook her head no.

"She and Spike left together two years ago, but she isn't dead." Buffy paused, "Well she _is_ dead, but not in that 'I dusted her so she's never coming back' kind of way." 

Willow smiled at her and sat down on the couch next to her.

"So what are we going to do?" Xander asked.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But I want to find Spike before anything else happens."

Buffy stood up and grabbed her leather jacket.

"Where are you gonna start looking?" Willow asked.

"Cemetery I guess. That's where the vamps hide out."

Buffy walked out of the house and Giles looked at the gang.

"Go with her, but be inconspicuous."

"We're on it." Xander said and they piled out to follow Buffy.

Spike and Drusilla were in the cemetery walking around the headstones and gabbing like old times. Spike swooped Drusilla in his arms and kissed her.

"I missed you baby. I missed you so much."

Drusilla smiled at him with a devilish smile and kissed him hard.

"I missed you too Spike. I love you and I'm sorry I left."

Buffy stepped out of the shadows.

"What's going on here?" 

Spike immediately put Drusilla down and she stepped back from him and looked at Buffy.

"Buffy. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for you Spike, but I didn't expect to find you like this. What is this?"

Spike stepped forward and slipped his game face on.

"I'll tell you what slayer. I'll tell you what's going on here, but then I'll be forced to kill you."

Buffy took a couple of cautious steps back in case Spike decided to lunge at her. She saw him get ready to pounce so she turned and ran. Spike ran after her as she screamed and tried to lose him through the many streets and twists and turns. She finally had to stop to take a breath and when she looked around she saw nothing, no Spike. She turned to run and ran right smack into Spike. He smiled all devil like at her and she screamed.

"Slayer. I've been waiting so long for this day."

Spike bent down to bite her when Willow and Xander jumped out at him with a crucifix.

"Back off Spike." Xander yelled at him.

Spike turned around and ran off. Buffy turned to Willow with tears in her eyes.

"I thought he loved me," Buffy said and she collapsed to the ground in tears.

Willow bent down to hug her and she slid her eyes over to look at Xander. Xander looked back at her and they took Buffy back to Giles house.

"What happened?" Giles asked Buffy when Willow brought her into the house. 

"Spike turned evil on us it looks like. He's gunning for Buffy again. She saw him with Drusilla tonight and they were acting real 'friendly'." Willow said.

Buffy sat on the couch and Giles sat next to her.

"Are you going to be ok?"

Buffy half nodded at him and then suddenly sat straight up.

"Oh god. Spike is invited in here and if he's looking to kill me then nothing can stop him."

Giles looked to Willow.

"I'm on it." She said as she started to gather the things she needed to do a spell to keep Spike out.

"It will be okay Buffy. Spike won't get to you here. We'll protect you." Giles said as he comforted her. "Don't worry."

A couple hours later Buffy was resting on Giles couch and Willow had finished the spell and was talking with Xander and Giles in the corner. Oz had come by so he was sitting with Buffy. There was a sudden and unsure knock on the door. Giles looked over at Buffy as she began to sit up. He looked to Willow and she grabbed a crossbow as he opened the door to reveal Spike. Willow stood back and held the crossbow out.

"Don't move Spike." Giles said to him and Spike rolled his eyes.

"Giles I know that Buffy told you about me but its ok. I had to do that to make Drusilla think that I was evil."

Spike tried to enter the house but found the invisible barrier in front of him.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding. You blocked me? I'm not trying to hurt her!"

"Funny how I don't believe you Spike." Giles said and he looked over at Buffy.

Buffy got up and Oz followed her closely behind.

"Spike. I thought you loved me…what was that I saw tonight with Drusilla?"

"Buffy, I do love you. More than I ever loved Drusilla, but I had to make her think I wanted her back or she was going to kill you. Buffy you have to believe me. Please believe me."

Buffy took this into consideration for a few moments and turned to Willow.

"Put that away Will. I think he's telling the truth."

"How can you tell?" Willow asked without putting the crossbow down.

"I'm not sure. But his eyes tell me that he's telling the truth. Something in his eyes." She turned to Willow. "I'll be back." And she went out the door with Spike. 

"So what's the story?"

"Okay I convinced Drusilla that I'm evil so we have to convince her that I am out to kill you again. When we get close to the cemetery you run and I will catch you and bring you to her and then the fun can begin. Do whatever you have to do but please don't hurt her."

"I can't guarantee she won't get hurt, but I promise not to dust her."

Spike nodded and they started towards the cemetery. When they close enough Buffy broke into a run and Spike slipped on his game face and chased after her as she screamed. Spike caught her and just their luck Drusilla happened to be right there. She looked down at the two of them obviously pleased.

"Spike, you got her for princess?" She asked almost giddy with pleasure.

Spike stood up and dragged Buffy with him.

"Of course love. You asked me to bring her to you so here she is."

Drusilla smiled and walked to them.

"I've been waiting for this for so long my dear. So very long."

Drusilla slipped on her game face and started for Buffy's neck when Buffy got out of Spike's grip and pushed her away with such force that is threw her into the ground.

"And it looks like you may have to wait a little longer."

She and Drusilla got into a fight for a long time. Drusilla was dodging Buffy and hitting back. Drusilla pushed her into a headstone and Buffy jumped on top of it and jumped down on the other side to avoid Drusilla. As Buffy was running she tripped and Drusilla lunged at her. She bared her teeth and sank them into Buffy's neck. Buffy cried out in pan and Spike ripped her away from Buffy.

"Spike what are you doing?"

"Dru you have got to save me some."

Drusilla got up to kiss him and they did for quite some time. As they kissed Spike pulled something out of his jacket.

"I'm sorry Dru." 

And he plunged the wooden stake through her heart. She couldn't do anything but look at him in amazement before there was nothing left but a pile of ash. Spike ran to Buffy.

"Buffy it's ok. I can get you to a doctor. We can salvage this."

Buffy tried to talk to him but her voice was a mere whisper so he bent down to hear her more clearly.

"It's too late Spike. I've lost too much blood. Just leave me here."

"No..no. I refuse to leave you here. You will not die!!"

Without warning Spike slipped on his game face and sank his teeth into the other side of Buffy's neck. He then drew his own blood from his wrist.

"Drink Buffy. Drink. Be a child of the night."

Reluctantly Buffy drank from Spike and then felt the pain grip her as she became a child of darkness. It was actually less painful then she had thought it would be and as she was born into darkness. Spike was with her and he took her to the crypt. She would see all her friends the next night and she wondered what she would tell them and how long she could survive as a vampire.

****

The End


End file.
